


snippets of life

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: a few missing scenes from theit's a dark place without youau
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	snippets of life

Waking up to a soft press of lips to his bare back, Reggie shifted in his sleep – grumbling slightly at being woken up, he shifts in his awaken state so he was now  _ on _ his back. Blinking his eyes open, he sees a smiling Luke looking down at him. It took Reggie a few moments to notice the cup in his _ boyfriend’s _ hand. Man, was that something Reggie was getting use to saying and thinking. Luke held out the cup towards Reggie, so the bassists sat himself up, taking the cup and drinking the coffee Luke had given him. Luke took a seat on the edge of the bed, “Morning,” Luke greets, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Reggie’s cheeks, and the small action he’s Reggie’s cheeks a flame.  _ What _ he was still getting use to all of this affection.

“When’s Wi-”

“Lunch time, so we got a few hours more to ourselves,” Luke answers his question before he gets to finish it. “The wedding is next  month; are sure you can’t get it off?”

“I can’t. When I was hired, I was offered that shift as extra because they were going to be understaffed because practically half the staff is going. I wish I could be there, but  _ hey _ , just another milestone I get to miss,” Reggie retorts, sighing a little when Luke gives his knee a soft squeeze. “Sorry. I know the others weren’t my fault.”

Reggie downs the rest of the coffee, “Breakfast?”

Luke nods his head, “Yeah. What cereal do you want?” Luke asks as he stands up, holding out his hand towards his boyfriend, who gladly took it.

♥

El was asleep in her room, so Reggie was curled up on the couch reading one his books when there was a knock on his door. Frowning slightly, Reggie picked up his phone from the table, reading the time as a quarter to nine – which just deepened his frown, until he saw a notification from Luke come through his phone, telling him it was Luke outside. Still, Reggie was confused, but he walked over to the door, unlocking it and letting Luke in before relocking the door.

There seemed to be a nervousness surrounding Luke from the moment he opened the door, Reggie offered to make Luke a cup of tea, but the male declined it before taking a seat on the couch. Worry ebbed through Reggie, questions running through his mind. “Luke... what’s going on? You seem,  kind of nervous.”

“Because, I  _ am _ ,” Luke says with a soft chuckle which tells Reggie that his boyfriend is much more nervous than he was allowing to show through his emotions. Reggie took a hold of Luke’s hand when he sat next to him, bringing it up to press a soft kiss to the back of Luke’s palm, hoping it would centre Luke just a bit. “I need to tell you something. It’s sent some potential partners  _ away _ . ”

“What? You have a kid?” Reggie tries to bring humour in, to try and ease Luke – but it doesn’t work. “Hey... you can tell me anything.”

“I know, but... I’ve been  _ judged _ because they know about Zoe, and then I tell them and, they don’t believe me,” Luke’s eyes casting down, and Reggie uses his free hand to rest on Luke’s jaw, bringing Luke’s eyes to meet his.

Reggie was doing his best to convey as much love and care as he can in his eyes, “Those people? They  _ suck _ .”

Luke gave a light smile, Reggie can see the way it was genuine, even if it was small. The darker haired male doesn’t say anything, waiting and letting Luke take his time, “We haven’t discussed it, but... eventually it comes up, it always seems too. What would you do if we never had sex?”

There is a soft tilt of Reggie’s head as he looks at Luke, and he sees fear filling his eyes, “Nothing, I guess. Maybe get myself off, but that’s it. Are  you...” He leaves the question for Luke to finish, not wanting to assume.

“Asexual?” Luke says with a soft nod of his head, “Yeah. Only person I’ve been with who believed me was  Julie. Like, I’m not  _ one hundred _ percent opposed to sex. I just, I lack the attraction everyone else has.”

“ Mor -” Reggie was about to ask about Morgan, who of all people Reggie would have  _ thought  _ would have accepted that of their  ex-partner .

“Oh no! Morgan believed it. I hadn’t figured it out until I really thought about it, which was after Zoe was born. They kind of suspected, and honestly, looking back on all the times we... uh, yeah. They never initiated the act, it was me,” Luke is quick to answer, having clearly seen where Reggie’s line of thought went. “Remember my ex before Morgan?”

“ Andra ? Yeah,  vaguely ,” Reggie replies, soothingly rubbing his thumb against Luke’s jaw, silently telling Luke that he was still there.

“Well... I wouldn’t  _ go _ that far with her, and she didn’t like it. She would try nearly every time we were alone long enough,” A sad sigh falls from Luke’s lips, “Well, the day we broke up, she asked if I was  _ gay _ , but not in that curious tone. Like, the  _ rude _ one. I dumped her because, she didn’t respect my boundaries, and the way she asked that question, as if she didn’t know Alex was my best friend.”

Reggie leans in to press a soft kiss to Luke’s cheek, “Well, she missed out.”

“ So. .. you don’t mind, or think it’s impossible? I mean, I did tell you that I used  _ sex _ as a coping mechanism, and you know about Zoe,” Luke’s eyes were searching Reggie’s for what, Reggie didn’t know.

“No, it’s not impossible,” Reggie replies, “If you don’t want to have sex, we don’t have too ever, okay. Sex isn’t important, not to me. My  _ partner _ is.”

Luke leans in to press a soft kiss to Reggie’s lips, “I love you so much.” Words whispered against Reggie’s lips, and Reggie gives Luke’s a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too,” Then, he is pulling his boyfriend into a hug, “So fucking much.”

♥

Reggie was  _ slightly _ stressing out if he were honest, which is why he’s leaning against the small fence that lined the small carpark that the staff and customers of Sunset Curve Café use. Luke was picking him up, Luke had dropped him off that morning before he went to work himself. Reggie didn’t want to burden his boyfriend with the task, but Luke had insisted because they both were going to be child free for the night, and Luke had a date planned. Them being  _ childfree _ is why Reggie was stressing, now if El was at Morgan’s, or Julie’s or Alex’s - he wouldn’t be stressing, he trusted them with his whole heart, but – El and Zoe, and a few other girls are going to a sleepover for their friend Kat’s birthday. It was a Friday, so Reggie allowed it because it  _ technically _ wasn’t a school night, but he didn’t think he would be this stressed out from it.

He knows he’s probably over thinking it, his sister will be safe, and both Luke and Morgan have vouched for Kat’s parents, and Reggie has meet Kat, but he supposes he can’t help it. Which is also why he’s got a lit cigarette between his fingers, bringing it to his lips and taking a darg to calm his nerves. He knows switching out one bad habit for another doesn’t work, but – he tells himself a smoke is better than a drink. Smoking won’t get El taken away from him, and he plans to quit _ again _ once his mind stops over thinking everything.

It’s been on overdrive a lot lately, ever since his relapse and there is only so much that he can do, so he controls what he can. Soon enough Luke’s car pulls up, and Reggie quickly finishes his smoke before climbing into the car. Noticing Luke’s little scrunch of his nose, Reggie wishes he had thought to bring at least his cologne to cover the horrible smell up.

“Sorry,” Reggie mumbles as the door shuts, “I had quit a few years back, but... I, it helps me not drink. I usually cover it up with a spray or something, but..”

Luke gives a small nod of his head, before reaching into the backseat of the car and pulling out a body spray. “Sorry, it’s Morgan’s. They left it in here a few years ago. Haven’t bothered to take it out.”

“ Oooo I get to smell like your ex? You still don’t like them, do you?” Reggie muses with a teasing tone in his voice, thankful that it helped to ease himself a bit. Hearing Luke laugh made Reggie smile as he gave himself a quick spray of the body spray. “Because I mean, they  _ are _ attractive, like have you seen their-”

Luke lightly shoves his shoulder, which causes Reggie to laugh a bit - “Reggie... I know I said I had plans for tonight, but do we need to go to a meeting? I don’t mind moving our dinner plans around if you need too.”

“I just... I need to get out of my head,” Reggie answers honestly, “And, anything with you helps. You help ease my racing thoughts. It’s hard, letting El sleepover at someone I don’t know a lot about.”

These fears were normal, but since his brain has recently been in over drive, and constantly over thinking – the fears are just heightened in him. Luke grabs hold of Reggie’s hand, bringing it up to place a soft kiss to his knuckles, “Say the word,” Reggie nods his head, and Luke smiles at him, “Now, date night!”

Luke then started to drive, having set up a nice dinner date at a local  restaurant . It was enough to keep Reggie’s fears at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, i'm willing to do more scenes from this little we universe if people are interested in it. if you have ideas of scenes you want to see. whether they happened before, during or after the fanfic. not limited to just luke®gie interactions either. you can send prompts to my tumblr; quccnofmean or comment them
> 
> [original fanfic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174250)


End file.
